Harry Potter and the Road Trip to Hell
by Darkseid Is Bored
Summary: Harry learns some interesting things about his parents and is now headed to Summer Camp. What will happen when the Son of Wisdom and the Hunt meets the Son of the Sea? Will Olympus fall into war as they hunt for the Lightning Thief and will Harry survive the wrath of the Sun? Answer to the Harry the Twice Blessed challenge by DZ2. T for Language. Not Slash (no pairings yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I really wanted to give this challenge a try and think I came up with a damn interesting plot. We'll just have to see how it goes. I know, its been a while since I've written anything, I think I was just waiting for the stupid writer's block to break apart, luckily I think I've found a jackhammer for the job! So please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry PotterPercy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover**

**Plot: **Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian

**Rules: **Light, Grey or Dark Harry **[Light]**

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc**[Accepted]**

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong **[Accepted]**

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader **[Accepted]**

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again [**Accepted]**

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos **[N/A]**

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc **[Accepted]**

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy **[Accepted]**

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers **[Accepted]**

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs **_(see below)_**

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends **[Accepted]**

At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood **[Accepted]**

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him **[Accepted]**

**Guidelines: **Powerful Harry **[Accepted]**

Harry and Percy as enemies

Immortal Harry

Master of Death Harry

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc

Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three **[N/A]**

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form **[Accepted]**

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods** [Accepted]**

A prophecy being made about Harry **[Accepted]**

Slash **[No Thank You]**

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps_ it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus **[We'll see]**

Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too

**Forbidden: **Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

* * *

><p>The dark haired wizard felt his body collapse under the effects of the venom flowing through his twelve year old body. As he fell to his knees the soft thud of his body was overshadowed by the wet smack as the monstrous basilisk fell to the stone floor of the chamber, its body shivering in its death throes. The sword in his hand was heavy, its glimmering rubies flashing in the light from the sconches along the walls, but he still managed to put its tip toward the ground and force his body back to his feet.<p>

His emerald green eyes were narrowed at the sixteen year old form of the psychotic wizard who had killed his parents. His body trembling he took a labored step, ignoring the black venom and blood that oozed around the basilisk's fang piercing his forearm and dripping onto the blade still clutched in his hand. "Is that it Riddle," he snarled his teeth bared in rage and pain. "It seems my song bird and old hat has bested the powers of Lord Voldemort!"

The dark eyed teenager took a step back in shock as the younger boy kept walking toward him. "Impossible," he growled as he brought up Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand to point at its owner. "You should be dead! How are you moving? How are you standing? What are you? Answer me!"

"I'm just Harry," the black haired wizard said as he came to a stop beside the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley. His green eyes looked down at the still open black diary that was lying seemingly harmless on the ground. With a word he raised the sword he had been using as a walking stick and stabbed it through the hard covered black book. "What wizard keeps a diary anyway," he questioned.

"NO,' Riddle screamed as he ran toward the younger boy and his precious book, his link to the red headed girl whose life he was stealing. Without warning he began to scream, dropping the wand in his hands as his hands flew to his face. The diary began to spurt ink like blood across the stone floor as Riddle fought to hold on. "One of these days Potter, I'll find you," Riddle vowed as his transparent body began to fade more and more. "I'll hunt you down and kill you Potter! You will never escape the Son of..." but whatever he meant to say was cut of as he faded away completely.

"Merlin..." Harry gasped as he once again fell to his knees, " he talked a lot." His body felt as though it was made entirely from rubber even as the blood in his veins felt like it was on fire. With the last of his strength he twisted his body so he could lay on his back, his green eyes staring at the chin of Salazar Slytherin. As his green eyes began to close, a strange light appeared above him, shining down with a beautiful reverence. A coiled snake appeared in the with an owl, its wings outstretched appeared behind it. 'How odd,' Harry thought.

"HARRY," a voice screamed out as what sounded like sandals slapping the ground echoed off the chamber walls. Sliding into quickly dimming vision was a beautiful women with an olive complexion and long flowing black hair. She wore what looked like a bed sheet as she hefted the young boy into her arms. "Harry, HARRY! Listen to me. You'll be fine," the strange woman said desperately. Her grey eyes looking toward the phoenix that was trying to cry around the basilisk fang in his arm. With what seemed to be practiced ease she pulled the venomous tooth from his arm allowing the Phoenix's tears better access to the wound.

The boy blinked as his vision began to clear and the pain in his body began to let up. "Who... who are you," he asked as he looked at the woman. He had never seen her before at Hogwarts, not even at the staff table. Maybe she was a teacher who didn't like eating in the Great Hall or someone from the Ministry coming to clear up the mess at Hogwarts.

The woman sighed deeply seeing the boy in her arms starting to recover. "My name is Athena," she said softly as she stroked the boy's midnight black hair. "I am the Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy, but more importantly, I'm your mother," she said softly. Despite not being able to see it, her ears could pick up the crash of thunder high above. "Well, one of them," she said ignoring her father's outrage.

"What, but I thought," Harry said as his fatigued mind tried to take in what he was hearing. "No, there must be some mistake," he said. "My mother was Lily Potter. I have pictures of her," he explained. "I live with my Aunt Petunia, my mum's sister."

"Petunia," the goddess asked in confusion. "I don't remember a Petunia. Anyway it is a long story," Athena said with a sad smile. "The man you knew as James Potter, your father, is an old soul, working to reach the Isle of the Blessed in the Underworld," she said softly. "Once, long ago in another life, he had another name, Orion, a favored male of my sister Artemis, the only one," she explained. "When Artemis learned of his return, she decided to take human form as Lily Evans. The two fell in love all over again but Artemis swore long ago to never have children and remain a virgin forever, that's where I came in. I also swore to remain a virgin forever but I can think children into existence. Along with your mom and dad I created you," she said with a smile.

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Harry asked from where he lay in her lap. He didn't want to move, he had never felt so at peace in his entire life as he did now, lying in this woman's lap. Even though he wanted to believe the strange woman, just so he could have a mother, he wasn't about to believe any old story. Who knew what some crazy person would say to tie themselves to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Athena's smile grew at how wise her son was not to just take her word at it. "Harry, where do you think Hedwig came from," she said softly as she continued to run her hands through the youth's hair. "My symbol, as you saw, is an owl, it's my favorite creature and you needed someone to look after you," she said sadly. "Then there is your ability to speak to snakes, another of my creatures," she said with a smile before frowning. "Though, the creation of Basilisk's was nothing I had particularly cared for. Herpo was always using his gifts in ways I never foresaw," she muttered.

"Herpo," Harry questioned before his green eyes grew round. "As in Herpo the Foul? The guy who originally created the basilisk," Harry asked in shock, remembering the passage on Herpo from Hermione's ripped out page. "I'm related to him?"

"His half brother actually," Athena admitted with a shrug. "But that is ancient history," she tried to assure the youth. "Now then, we need to get you and your friend's sister up off the ground before you get sick," the goddess said as she eased the young wizard from her lap. "Besides, I believe there is a young man currently shifting rocks who is waiting for you."

"I forgot about Ron," Harry admitted as he unsteadily made his way to his feet. Turning his eyes fell upon the basilisk that even dead loomed over him. "What am I going to do about that thing? It won't stink up the school will it," he asked looking toward the goddess who claimed to be his mother.

"Oh no. We'll get rid of that right now," she replied. With a mere wave of her hand the King of Serpents vanished leaving Harry's wide eyed. "I will speak to Artemis later on and see what she wants done with it. Now then, grab your wand and your sword Harry its time to go back up," Athena said with a sad look in her eyes. "I'll be sending someone to pick you up at Kings Cross. Do not leave with your aunt and uncle," she said sternly.

"Where will I be going then," Harry asked in confusion.

Athena smiled, "Summer Camp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, I'm not really pushing these chapters, I'm just letting them cut off where I think they should end and picking them up where I think they should start. Next chapter will be Camp Half Blood, which will be new for me and I hope it goes well. :) Well until next time, enjoy my friends!

* * *

><p>Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express his brow furrowed in concentration. Across the carriage his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, looked at one another in worry. The young hero had been oddly silent since he had returned from the Chamber of Secrets as though something was weighing heavily on his mind.<p>

"Mate are you alright," Ron asked suddenly breaking the awkward silence that had grown between them. The red haired boy was not usually known for tact or really paying attention to things that didn't interest him, but he knew an angry Harry Potter was a scary Harry Potter. "You've been awfully quiet lately."

The raven haired teen looked toward his first human friend with unnaturally calculating eyes, something that the youth had been doing more and more often since his fight with the basilisk. "I'm fine Ron," Harry said without any real attachment. "I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

In truth Harry had been thinking about the woman from the Chamber and whether or not she was real. Had he dreamed about some strange woman with how close he was to death before Fawkes had cried in his wound, or had a Goddess really appeared to him and told him about his parents? She didn't leave the Chamber with him and Ginny and the red headed girl had never mentioned her, it was like she had never seen her.

"I understand that coming that close to," Hermione started to say before trailing off. Her chocolate eyes fell shut as she though of her friend having come so close to his demise while she had not been able to help. "Maybe it would help if you talked to someone Harry. Maybe you could write to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall over the summer," the bushy haired witch asked leaning forward.

The green eyed boy shook his head before readjusting his glasses. "I don't think they could help me with this," he said softly. "Thank you though." It wasn't long after he spoke that the whistle on the train went off causing the three to jump. Standing quickly, despite Hermione's protest to remain seated until the train had stopped, the two boys began to pull their trunks down from the overhead storage space in preparation to leave.

As Harry stepped onto the platform, after the train had stopped, he was pulled into a crushing hug from the Weasley Matron. "Oh Harry, thank you so much for what you did for my little girl," the red headed woman said. "I'm sorry I didn't get to thank you that night but I... I was so distraught," she said.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I understand," Harry said bashfully as he stepped away from the matron. His green eyes shifted around the platform before he caught someone who appeared out of place. He ignored Molly greeting her children as he took in the strange young woman standing near the back of the crowd.

Her skin was as pale as the wood of his wand, with eyes the color of dark green leaves in deep summer and hair as vibrant red as mistletoe berries hanging down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a pair of faded and torn jeans and a button up green and red plaid shirt that was opened at the top revealing a good bit of cleavage that had many males licking their lips. In her well manicured hands was a sign with his name written in purple ink that seemed to sparkle in the station lights.

Hermione it seemed had noticed his eyes lingering on the obviously older and top heavy female. "Harry, is that your ride? Oh no! You don't think the Dursleys told her about the platform do you? They could get in so much trouble," she said quickly.

"Its fine Hermione," Harry said with a grin at his friend. "I doubt the Dursleys would send anyone to pick me up if they even showed up after that stunt last summer," he said with a chuckle as he glanced at the Ron's twin brothers who were openly ogling the strange girl. "I better get going, I'll send you a letter by Hedwig if I can."

"You better mister," Hermione said with a smile, showing off her slightly over-sized front teeth. "Have a good summer Harry."

The famous wizard laughed and spread his arms wide. "After last year? How could it get any worse?" With a smile on his lips he turned and made his way toward the pale skinned woman. "Hello there, my name is Harry Potter. I don't suppose a woman in a bed sheet sent you did she?"

The girl's eyes flew wide open at the last sentence before she turned her eyes to the ceiling as though waiting for it to crack open and drop down upon them at any moment. After a few moments she sighed and shook her head. "You should not speak of the Wise One like that," she said in a whisper. "But yes, I suppose what you say is true. I've come to take you to camp, Harry Potter. My name is Meadow and we should get moving, we have a flight to catch."

"Its nice to meet you," the raven haired wizard said with a grin. With a wave to his friends who were still talking, Harry and Meadow made their way through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and back into the muggle world. Once on the other side however, the sight of blonde hair made the wizard sigh and duck his head. It seemed the Dursleys had come for him after all.

Vernon Dursley was an incredibly fat man, with a walrus mustache and hair that had long since learned to part on its own. His wife, Harry's aunt, Petunia was a tall blond woman with too much neck and blue eyes that she mainly used for peeking through windows and over fences to spy on the neighbors. Last but not least was the baby whale sized cousin, Dudley, who was threatening to become just as round as he was tall any day now. All three of the Dursleys were glaring at Harry and Meadow with clear fury on their faces.

As a unit the dreadfully boring family moved forward, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow even as Meadow began to shake at his side, had his family always been able to move like a perfect unit? "Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. I'm sorry I didn't write ahead but I won't be returning with you for the summer months."

"Umm, Mr. Potter-"

"Call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry then, I don't think that is your family," Meadow said in a voice that trembled in fear.

"Clever little Nymph," Vernon snarled baring his long canines. Harry's other eyebrow joined the first, something weird was really going on now, and his hand flew to his back pocket where his wand resided. "Boy," the Vernon look-a-like snarled as it turned its head toward the wizard, "you won't be going anywhere this summer. Well, nowhere but the Underworld," the creature snarled before it began to shimmer along with Petunia and Dudley. It was as though something was falling away from the trio revealing a hulking golden beast, all fur, claws and fangs.

"That is the biggest lion I have ever seen," Harry muttered before he was forced to leap backwards with the older girl to avoid a swipe of huge clawed padded hands. "What the bloody hell is that," the wizard demanded.

"Its the N-N-N-Nemean Lion," Meadow stuttered in horror as she continued to back away from the approaching beast. "His hide is impenetrable, nothing but pure brute strength will take him down," she whispered.

The green eyed wizard nodded as he brought his wand out of his back pocket. "Oh good, me versus indestructible magical beast, round two." By now the hundreds of muggles in Kings Cross had taken notice of the monstrous monster and began screaming and rushing about in a panic as they made their ways to the exits. Raising his wand Harry aimed at the mythical beast and released the first spell he could think of. "Expelliarmus!"

A jet of red light flew from his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, causing Meadow's eyes to go wide when she caught sight of it, and flew straight at the lion who towered over the twelve year old boy. The spell slammed into the lion's chest before glancing off and slamming into the tiled floor of the train station shattering a number of squares. Harry's mind went blank as he stared at the apparently magic resistant beast and groaned. '_This is going to be like the basilisk all over again,_' he thought.

A distant whistling sound caught the boy's attention and a smile slid onto his face. He might have not had brute strength but if this thing was made up of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley he could certainly out think it. "Here Kitty Kitty," Harry called out as he began to move closer to the train tracks. His green eyes glanced to the side where he was able to see the heavy locomotive heading into the station. "Come on Kitty, come and get me," he said standing up proud with his wand at his side. "I'll even give you a free shot!"

The lion released a tremendous roar as its claws sunk into the floor, his shoulders twitched as it prepared to leap. With a swiftness that was born from countless ages of hunting prey, the great lion leaped forward, its claws extended and ready to tear the wizard-demigod to shreds. With speed and reflexes born from dodging his cousin and his gang, honed by Oliver Wood's relentless Quidditch practices, Harry ducked beneath the lion at he last moment and allowed the beast to sail over his head and to the tracks below.

As both competitors spun to face each other one more, the lion's gaze met the Gryffindor's own smug smirk. Raising two fingers to his forehead, Harry gave the lion a salute just before the train whistle, now much closer, sounded again and desperately. The lion's giant head swiveled toward the roaring and whistling train in shock just before the getting kissed by 74,000 tons of steel. There was no roar, no whimper of pain, as the legendary lion was sent flying through the air, its indestructible body slamming far wall of the train station before falling to the ground and laying motionless.

"Di Immortales," Meadow whispered as she looked from the Boy-Who-Lived to the Nemean Lion in shock. The red headed nymph was shocked, was that even in the rules? For once she wished she paid more attention to the Satyrs at camp when they talked about bringing in demigods and the battles they had been forced to partake in. Her green eyes trailed after the youth as he walked up to the lion and knelt down, placing his hands on the golden hide of the beast. In a flash of gold it vanished, offered up to the Lady Athena no doubt.

"Well, lets get going," Harry said with a smile as he walked back toward the older girl and his trunk, his wand vanishing back into his pocket. "Merlin, I wish I had a train about a month ago, that would have been a much easier fight," he joked.

Meadow could only nod her head in awe as she fell into step slightly behind the newly found demigod. The boy was obviously Lady Athena's son she decided. Who else would have thought to let a train do the dirty work for them? But, if the boy was the son of the Goddess of Wisdom, why had Lady Artemis put her foot down on no Satyr's going to retrieve him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**: I'm trying to stick to it, but this story might end up being rewritten shortly. I like the premise, I like the story, but I know I can and should do better. I'm just sort of floundering through at the moment and typing what comes to mind. So, consider this the first draft to a possible much better draft in the future, but I'm not going to stop writing it until I'm at least through _Lightning Thief_, then I might start this challenge over.

* * *

><p>Harry squinted against the harsh light of the sun as he left the airport in New York alongside Meadow. "Wow, the sun is bright today," he remarked as he lifted his arm to block the rays. The raven haired wizard had been having some problems since the Chamber incident, one of which was the sunlight seemed to grow more intense the longer he was in it. Already his pale skin was beginning to turn darken from the sun's rays.<p>

"The Lord of the Sun must not be happy," Meadow whispered as she looked about the parking lot. "There is our ride," she suddenly burst out happily pointing toward a van parked nearby. Her own green eyes lit up as she bounced up and down on the balls of her toes, drawing many eyes to her exposed cleavage that jiggled with each movement. "I can see Argus!"

The demigod turned his head to see where she was looking, and nearly dropped his raised arm at the sight of a man whose entire body was covered in eyeballs leaning against the driver side door of a van. "Huh," the wizard stated in awe for a moment before shrugging. "Well, can't be any worse then Filch. The caretaker at my school is named Argus as well."

"My, that is a... coincidence," the wood nymph hesitated to say. Something wasn't right and she could feel it resonating deep inside. Someone or something had been setting up her young charge's life to almost resemble the lives of known demigods. First was his 'family' which turned out to be the Nemean Lion in disguise, he had already met a Cerberus and a troll in his first year, and battle a massive serpent in his second year of schooling. It was almost as though someone was training him.

Already though the boy was moving toward the van and she was forced to hurry to follow him. She hoped the rest of the journey to camp would be uneventful, but when it came to demigods and monsters she wasn't really sure what to expect.

As the two approached the van, Argus looked at the boy with wide eyes for a moment before his attention flashed to Meadow for a moment. Without missing a beat though he walked around the side of the van to the rear doors and opened them. With ease the eye covered man took Harry's trunk and put it in the back of the van, before motioning to a heap of wrapping covered packages, each with a note declaring "To Harry, Love Mom."

"Argus says they just appeared in the back of his van on his way here," Meadow explained as she watched the two men. "He said they almost caused him to swerve off the road," she explained with a giggle.

"I've... I've never had a present from my mum before," the wizard boy said as he continued to stare at the mound of presents in awe, trying to subtly wipe away tears with his still raised arm. "Do... do you think it would be okay if I rode in the back opened them on the way to camp?"

Meadow smiled as she watched Argus' belly shake to show his laughter. "That will be fine Harry. Just remember to pick up the mess," she said with a smile. The red headed woman watched the boy climb into the back of the van before Argus shut the rear doors and moved to take the passenger seat on the way to camp.

After climbing into the back of the van, Harry's eyes latched on to a letter sitting on top of the pile and hastily snatched it up. On the envelope was written his name, not in English but in Greek, causing him to blink as he realized he understood what it said. With shaking fingers, he pulled the top of the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper.

_To Our Beloved Son,_

_We are so happy that you can now enter our world like we have often dreamed you could. Both Artemis and I have had long whispered arguments about who gets to be Mom and who will be Mother, but we decided that we will let you decide in the end what you wish to call us. It seems though that you have been busy since last we spoke, Harry. We were in council with the other Olympians when what should appear but the pelt and bones of the Nemean Lion. Along with what we managed to get from the basilisk only a few weeks ago, we put our brother, Hephaestus and his cyclops helpers to work getting your gifts ready for when you landed. _

_The first present is a set of armor, forged from Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and the skins of the Nemean Lion and the Basilisk. It is set to turn into whatever clothing you desire when you are not fighting, and its machine washable. That was my idea, of course. Someone has to be the smart one in the family._

Surprised, Harry pulled down the first present and opened it. Inside was just what his mother had described in her letter, a full set of armor combining Greek and European styles. A heavy suit of chain-mail that extended from his neck to his ankles glistened the same color gold as the Nemean Lion's pelt. Beneath that was a black, red and bronze chest plate that depicted a bronze lion and a serpent on either side of the black center. The shoulder guards were shaped like lion and basilisk heads that were opened and ready to bite.

Tearing his eyes away from the shiny new armor, he went back to the letter.

_The next three presents are weapons, so you must be very careful with them Harry, do you understand? Good. Now, the long present is from Artemis, a blade forged from the teeth of the Basilisk itself. This weapon is very dangerous, my son, and I'll explain why. Normally demigods wield weapons of Celestial Bronze, which can't hurt a mortal but can hurt monsters and demigods. This blade however can hurt both much like Stygian Iron. However, monsters killed using the Basilisk Blade can reform in Tartarus while those killed with Stygian Iron cannot._

_Next is a thick rather lumpy package if I do say so myself. Inside it are a pair of hand held weapons called the Nemean Cestus, forged using the bones of the lion. They will raise your strength to that of Heracles when you use them. While more used for powerful blows they do have a place on the battlefield in case you come across another foe that can't be cut. Those are from Artemis by the way._

_Last is my own person gift. A set of short bladed swords I had created ages ago but never found someone to give them to. They come with chains that wrap around your forearms but can be wielded at a distance if you train to use them as such. They are dangerous in their own rights so don't go flailing about with them and make sure you are a good distance from the other demigods when using them._

_My claiming you has caused quite the stir here on Mount Olympus, sweetie. Apollo is furious that Artemis and Orion finally had their child and that I helped, so expect some trouble with his children at camp. The fact that you are one of Hecate's magic users is also causing some problems, luckily none from Father, he has his own concerns at the moment with our uncle. Poseidon seems to be torn on your existence but I don't think Thanatos, who showed up as a surprise, has ever looked more smug. I'll have to do some digging to find out why that is._

_Alright baby, well I love you and need to get back to the meeting. I'm sure you'll hear all about the threatening war when you arrive at camp. We love you and hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Mother_

_P.S. If you send Hedwig with a letter, she can reach me or Artemis wherever we are._

A sniffle escaped the preteen, causing him to turn and stare at the back of the van while he tried to get his emotions under control. He finally had a letter from his mother, well, one of them anyway. He would write back as soon as Hedwig arrived at camp, they had been forced to let her fly to America since a surprise owl in a cage hadn't gone over well with customs.

While he was in the middle of his thoughts though, the van came to a halt at the bottom of a tall hill. "You'll have to get their from here," Meadow's voice rang out. "It is a right of passage, we can't just drive you into camp," she explained. "Just head up the hill toward that pine tree and you'll find yourself at camp." Outside Harry could see that the son had long since set, the last of its light spread out over the darkening sky that was Artemis' time. However, what seemed out of place was the rapidly approaching storm clouds that seemed to be moving toward the camp.

"Oh, okay," Harry said with a grin as he looked across the seats to the front. "Do you mind if I get changed before I head up? I thought it would look kind of cool to arrive at camp in full armor."

"Not a problem, kid," Meadow said with a smile. "I'll just face forward while you get changed."

After a few moments to see how everything went on, Harry hopped out of the back of the truck in his full armor. The blades from Athena were strapped to his back over each shoulder, while the poisoned blade he had gotten from Artemis was sheathed at his side. The Nemean Cestus fit on his arms, but contracted look like a watch and bracelet when he wasn't fighting. "So how do I look," he yelled out over the rain that had caught up to them, thunder rolled after lightning danced across the heavens.

"Like a real hero," Meadow yelled back giving the boy a smile before her eyes looked up to the sky. "We'll meet you at the Big House, okay Harry? Don't worry you can't miss it," the red head called out.

Giving her a thumbs up, Harry watched as the van started up again and began to turn down a dirt road between the strawberry fields that lined the road. As he began to walk across the street to the hill he was supposed to climb though, a shrill screeching sound caught his ear and made him look up the road. A car was sliding across the pavement on its roof, its engine gunning and its tires spinning as it slid into a ditch.

Lightning flashed once again and Harry could see something beyond the car. It was massive and lumbering up the road, the sound of its hooves tearing into the pavement resounded down through the ditch to the young demigod. "The bloody hell is that thing," the Boy-Who-Lived wondered as he watched the horned bipedal monster grow closer to the car. Another lightning bolt revealed the horns and bull-like face of the minotaur to the armored demigod who could only gulp as he saw the sheer size of the creature as it towered over the downed vehicle.

The wizard took a step forward, the Nemean Cestus growing to encompass his hands inside a pair of stone lion heads, when thunder rolled dangerously up above. Lightning slammed into the ground just a few feet away from the Boy-Who-Lived, making him throw his arms up to protect himself from the light and heat. Harry peeked over between his arms at the blackened stretch of ground just ahead of him and took a step back. Had that been a warning shot?

After another step forward, another bolt of lightning just barely missed him, coming so close that it made the hair on his arms stand on end. "Okay, okay, backing off," Harry said loudly as he looked up at the storming sky. Unable to help, Harry was forced to stand in the road and watch as four figures, the Minotaur and what appeared to be two humans and a satyr rushed up the hill toward the pine tree Meadow had mentioned. He was forced to turn his head away as the woman, obviously the demigod's mother, burst into golden sand right before his eyes.

He watched, his Cestus returning to their watch and bracelet forms, as the other demigod killed the minotaur before falling to the ground. With the fight over, he sighed and made his way up the hill. The satyr, obviously jumpy from the recent fight, looked up from his position next to the fallen demigod when he heard the jingle of approaching armor. "Relax," Harry said as he crested the hill and saw the satyr looking desperate to get away. "My name is Harry."

"Grover," the satyr spoke after a long moment. Harry couldn't help but smile at the resemblance between Grover and Ron. Both were red heads and seemed to be truly loyal to their friends, Grover though had a soul patch of flaming red hair and a pair of goat legs. "Why didn't you help us," the satyr demanded.

"I wanted to," Harry admitted. "But lightning kept striking when I tried to get near. Someone didn't want me interfering," he finished raising his face to look at the sky. "Now then, lets get this guy in," Harry said before stopping. Now that he was close enough to see the boy laying on the ground he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. The resemblance between him and this other kid was down right terrifying. "Grover, do all demigods look the same?"

"No," the satyr remarked looking from Harry to the downed boy with large round eyes. "Come on, lets get him to the Big House so he can get healed up. His name is Percy by the way. Percy Jackson."

"Yeah well," Harry muttered as he scooped down and found himself easily lifting his fellow demigod with as much ease as lifting his backpack at school. He stopped for a second, noting just how strong the Nemean Cestus was augmenting his strength before shaking his head to brush away the thought. "Listen Grover, if Percy ever makes friends with a know-it-all girl who is set on having the answers to everything in life, I'm going to sue," the wizard said with a chuckle as he crested the hill and looked down into Camp Half-Blood for the first time. "Bloody Hell!"


End file.
